Together Forever
by Angel Kamiya
Summary: Kagome gives up something important so she can be with the person that she loves.


A/N: This story takes place near the end of the manga when Kagome goes back to Inuyasha.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

****

Together Forever

By: Angel Kamiya

Inuyasha was waiting in the tree and thinking about everything that had happened recently. Kagome had returned back from her time after being gone for so long. After they had beaten Naraku something unexpected had happened. Kagome had been unable to use the Bone Eater's Well to travel back in time to see him. That had been three years ago. Now Kagome was back from her time. When Inuyasha looked down he saw Kagome quietly walking back to the house that they were staying in together.

Without thinking, Inuyasha jumped down onto the ground and followed after her to see how she was doing. It had turned into a busy day at Kaede's village after Kagome had gotten back. Everyone in the village had wanted to spend time with Kagome. It wasn't that surprising. Inuyasha knew that they wanted to see how Kagome was doing. However, that meant he hadn't had gotten the chance to be alone with her and talk yet. When he went inside the house he saw Kagome standing alone looking at something in her hands. Inuyasha moved forward and saw that it was a photograph.

Kagome's hands were shaking a little.

Inuyasha saw that the picture was of her family. Why was Kagome acting that way?

"Kagome? What's the matter?"

"I won't be able to go back to my time," Kagome answered.

"What did you say?"

"It's a feeling. The well only worked one more time and now that I traveled through it I won't be able to go back to my time. This place will be my home from now on."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome stunned. Was Kagome stuck in the past now? Had Kagome realized what she was getting into when she had jumped into the well that one last time? Did she know that she wasn't going to see her family anymore? Inuyasha felt his hands shaking. Had Kagome really given up something so important just to be with him? It didn't seem right.

"I'm so sorry," Inuyasha started.

"Don't say that!" Kagome yelled, turning around to look at him.

Kagome didn't seem sad anymore. Instead she looked angry.

"Do you know how I worried I was about you for those three years when I wasn't able to get back here? Every day I thought about you wondering if I was ever going to see you again!" Kagome explained, tears in her eyes. "I'm not a kid anymore Inuyasha. I made my decision to be with you."

"Kagome..."

"I'm happy. I'm so happy that I can be with you Inuyasha," Kagome said.

As Kagome's tears fell down her face Inuyasha moved forward and put his arms around her waist. What he hated the most in the world was when Kagome cried. When she was sad it hurt him more than any sword wound. Kagome rested her head against his shoulder. They didn't stay anything to each other for a while. Instead Inuyasha just held Kagome for what seemed like a very long time.

"Inuyasha... do you remember the first time we met?"

"I'll never forget it," Inuyasha smiled.

It had been such a long time ago. Kagome had been pulled into the well back into the feudal era. As she had been looking for her home, she had stumbled onto the tree with the beautiful boy who was sleeping with the arrow in him. Kagome hadn't known what to think. The boy looked so strange.

When she had seen him later she was fighting for her life. The giant centipede demon that she had met when she first gone down the well was attacking her that night. The only thing she could think about was getting away. Somehow she had found her way back to the tree where Inuyasha was. It had seemed like they were always destined to be together.

"I was so scared when I was running away from that demon. I thought I was going to die."

"You didn't."

With the arrow gone, Inuyasha had ripped through the demon with ease. It had been so quick that it had been quite shocking for Kagome. After that they had started working together to find the Shikon Shards. It had been a very long journey and along the way they had to gone through many difficult times together.

"That was because of you Inuyasha. You saved my life."

"I would still be sealed on that tree if it weren't for you Kagome. You were the one that saved me. Don't forget that," Inuyasha replied.

"That was when the Shikon Jewel appeared."

"I wanted it so badly at first," Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome suddenly remembered all those times when Inuyasha had turned into his demon form. It wasn't a true demon but that of a monster that killed anything in it's path. At the time she had been so scared. The person she knew as Inuyasha was gone and there was someone else in it's place. They had managed to stop the transformations now. Inuyasha was going to stay the way he was and not change anymore. Kagome was going to hold onto him as long as possible if she had to.

"Are you sad Inuyasha? You won't become a full demon now since the Shikon Jewel is gone now."

"I don't care about being a full demon. The most important thing in my life is you Kagome. I'll stay a half demon for you," Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha moved his head forward and pressed his mouth against hers. At first he hadn't known what he was doing. It happened without warning. They were kissing as they both stood there. So many times he had dreamed about kissing Kagome but it was now actually happening. Kagome's soft lips felt so warm against his. When they were finally done he finally pulled away from her. Inuyasha wondered why he had done that in the first place.

Kagome's felt her face turning very red. It was obvious that she hadn't been expecting him to do that. However instead of looking away she only stared up at him. Kagome had wanted the moment to last forever.

"Inuyasha why did you do that?"

"You looked like you needed it," Inuyasha smiled.

Kagome looked at the handsome boy that was holding her. They had gotten into so many fights before but none of that mattered anymore. What was important was they were going to be together from now on. Whatever happened they would help each other. If one of them was in trouble they would always have someone watch over them.

Kagome had always imagined what it would be like to be kissed by Inuyasha. It had been much better than she thought it would be. For a time every single bad emotion that she was feeling had left her. Instead Inuyasha was the only person her world. Kagome moved her hand forward and lightly brushed her fingers down his face. As she stared into his golden eyes she saw how much kindness there was his heart.

"That was the first time you kissed me," Kagome said, holding onto him more tightly.

"I know."

"I love you Inuyasha."

"I love you too Kagome."

They were both telling the complete truth. Kagome knew that she wasn't going to be able to back to her time anymore. While she was going to miss her family what was important was that she was going to stay there with Inuyasha. It was what she wanted the most in the world. To be with the person she loved.

"I want us to be together forever."

"I promise we will," Inuyasha said.

Kagome smiled as she let go of his arm. They were both holding each other's hands when they walked outside that night. They were going to start a new life together now.

---

****

I hope you liked the story and please review.


End file.
